


Платье - проблема или решение?

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Deadpool Thought Boxes, M/M, Wade in a dress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Уэйд натянул парик, достал туфли и в полной готовности двинулся туда, где его навыки по выполнению грязной работы ценятся больше всего – да, да, в Щ.И.Т. " Правда потом всё пошло немного не по плану, появились пришельцы, Мстители, Человек-паук и даже без Бена не обошлось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Платье

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее выставлено на фикбуке)

Дэдпул с сомнением рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале — он уже использовал этот прикид, но шутка была бы всё равно превосходна. Даже Бен Франклин сказал, что Мэрилин из него весьма сексапильная! Ладно, на самом деле он сказал что-то другое, но мозг наёмника перевёл это именно так. С другой стороны, одежда вызывала не самые приятные воспоминания об агенте Престон… Нет, всё же его дух не так легко сломить, хотя, если вспомнить весь день целиком, то настроение падает, но ведь потом всё закончилось хорошо! Да, определённо можно было отыграть шутку. Уэйд натянул парик, достал туфли и в полной готовности двинулся туда, где его навыки по выполнению грязной работы ценятся больше всего – да, да, в Щ.И.Т.

Агенты, видимо, упустили некоторые детали операции, а скорее всего не обладали и третьей частью информации, необходимой для устранения проблемы. Шокирующее появление Уилсона в лёгком белом платье и под характерную песню, несомненно, дало ему пару-другую удачных моментов, благодаря которым он легко расправился с противником, сбив его с толку. Но дальше всё пошло наперекосяк, и в итоге рассчитывавший успеть переодеться перед следующим этапом миссии наёмник был вынужден несколько часов носиться в платье, на неудобных каблуках, да ещё и с париком, постоянно мешавшим обзору. Хуже стало только когда появились инопланетные засранцы, тут-то Щ.И.Т. и решил подключить к операции Мстителей.

Лицо Кэпа, когда он увидел Дэдпула в таком прикиде, не шло ни в какое сравнение с нежно-зелёным оттенком лица Соколиного Глаза, крепкое русское словечко со стороны Романофф не вызвало у Стива привычного возмущения, его мозг, видимо, всё ещё не мог обработать полученный образ. Отрезвило Капитана только то, что какая-то инопланетная пакость чуть не откусила ему руку чуть повыше щита. Халку вот было всё равно на странную уродливую женщину, но ему не нравилось, что она вырубает его противников, потому он, недолго думая, смахнул её рукой куда-то в сторону, и та совсем не элегантно полетела в открытый люк летательного аппарата.

Уилсон уже мысленно подсчитывал, сколько уйдёт на химчистку платья после того, как он растечётся в нём живописной лепёшкой, когда упадёт на крышу какого-нибудь здания. Однако на «выходе» он столкнулся с чем-то, что препятствовало его преждевременному выбыванию из сражения. Это что-то пошатнулось, но не упало, надёжно стоя на ногах и держа в руках налетевшее на него недоразумение.

Человек-паук в очередной раз сетовал на своё неумение летать, когда последним из команды добрался до вражеского корабля, но стоило ему влезть в открытый шлюз и встать на ноги, как на него что-то налетело и чуть не убило все его старания забраться на корабль. К счастью, он смог устоять и теперь держал в руках то, что так непредусмотрительно отшвырнул Халк. Что-то было живым и вскоре было идентифицировано как женщина, впрочем, вывод был моментально изменен, когда парень понял, что держит на руках Дэдпула, разряженного в… костюм Мэрилин Монро? «Это нормально, — напомнил себе Пит. — Он сумасшедший, так что это не должно меня удивлять… Но на инопланетном корабле? Должна же быть в этом хоть какая-то логика!»

Человек-паук очень долго на него смотрел, но чертова маска не выражала никаких эмоций.

— О, Спайди, давно не виделись! — радостно пропел наёмник, но Паук никак не отреагировал, всё ещё держа его на манер невесты. — Я знал, что ты соскучился, но ни к чему так бурно демонстрировать свои эмоции. Или ты чего-то ждёшь? Ой, да ты посмотри на нашу позицию! Я знаю, знаю, в кино в этот момент обычно…

Уэйд полез к герою с поцелуем, и тут Питер отмер, сбросив наёмника на пол и не обращая внимания на обиженное «Эй!». Платье у мужчины задралось так, что всё самое интересное было выставлено напоказ.

— Где твои… Нет! Я не хочу этого знать, — покачал головой молодой герой, переключая своё внимание на обстановку.

— Ой, а чего так? Я могу в подробностях рассказать…

— Дэдпул! Займись делом, или нас сейчас убьют, — посоветовал он, уворачиваясь от атаковавшего его существа.

— Не то чтобы мне это грозило, — заметил наёмник, снося голову роботу. Им повезло, что большинство противников были неживыми, иначе геройские попытки оставить пришельцев живыми закончились бы катастрофой, в этом Уилсон был уверен.

А потом появился Тор, и всё вообще стало намного лучше. С инопланетного транспорта их подобрал хэлликэриер Щ.И.Т.а. Ник поблагодарил всех за работу, и Дэдпулу в этот раз даже перечислили положенную ему сумму за ту часть работы, которую герои бы делать не стали, к счастью, Фьюри не уточнял, о чем идёт речь, а Мстители не спешили спрашивать, прекрасно всё понимая.

— И ради бога, дайте Дэдпулу нормальную одежду, нельзя отпускать его в город в таком виде, это может травмировать чью-нибудь психику! — с этим распоряжением руководитель удалился.

— Мог бы распорядиться, чтобы ему выдали форму агентов, — буркнул Клинт, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону наёмника.  
Стрелок постарался поскорее уйти, чтобы обязанность делиться одеждой не досталась ему. Тони молча вылетел, оставляя Кэпу удовольствие разбираться с психом. Тор же хлопнул наёмника по плечу и громогласно объявил:

— Достойная амуниция ждёт тебя на Асгарде!

— Ага, так же, как и та медовуха, которую ты обещал мне за то, что я расправился с президентами?

— Именно!

— Видимо, подбросить меня до Асгарда ты не собираешься? — уточнил Уилсон.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил бог, следуя примеру Старка и покидая помещение.

— Халк не отдаст штаны странной женщине! — безапелляционно заявил гигант.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — честно ответил Уэйд. — К тому же, это тоже могло бы травмировать чью-то психику!

— Странная женщина назвала Халка психом? — прогремел зелёный герой.

Стив вздохнул, пряча глаза за рукой.

— Нет-нет, Халк, всё в порядке, — поспешил вмешаться Питер. — Дэд… э… Странная Женщина ничего такого не имела в виду. Давай ты сейчас пойдёшь отдохнёшь, я слышал, Фьюри оставил что-то для тебя в ангаре.

— Хм, — глубокомысленно выдал Халк, следуя всё же совету Паука.

— Что ж, не думаю, что смогу втиснуться в костюмчик Чёрной Вдовы, так что кто из вас спасёт детей Нью-Йорка от моей роковой красоты? — обратился наёмник к Капитану Америке и Человеку-пауку.

(Я был бы не против залезть в штаны Кэпа.)  
[Я бы предпочёл Паучка, у него такая задница…]  
(Я имел в виду буквально, лучше бы надеть штаны Кэпа, костюм Паучка давит в самых неподходящих местах)

«Если говорить об одежде, то размер Капитана мне больше импонирует. А вот в штаны я б залез к Паучку. Кэп, конечно, горяч, но Спайди..!» — прокомментировал внутренний диалог Уэйд.

(Влюблён.)  
[Безнадёжно! ]

«Да идите вы…» — начал расстраиваться Уилсон.

(А что, надо брать быка за рога, пока мы платье не сняли! Давай, Бэн Франклин на нас чуть ли слюни не пускал, может, и с Паучком прокатит!)  
[Хотя Прэстон чуть не вырвало…]

Стивен ещё раз тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что как старшему и ответственному герою, ему, вероятно, стоит избавить Человека-паука от страшной участи, но молодой герой вовремя сам вмешался в ход мыслей всех присутствовавших.

— У меня в комнате есть комплект одежды, идём, — махнул Дэдпулу парень. — Только не забудь вернуть, не всем платят такие деньги, что можно разбрасываться направо и налево.

— О, Спайди, ты мой герой! — прижимая к груди руки, театрально провозгласил наёмник, не забывая хлопать ресницами.

— Человек-паук, — начал было Кэп, но молодой человек отмахнулся.

— Всё нормально, сэр. Однажды я видел его в костюме горничной… и черлидерши, хотя то было не на самом деле, а… Неважно, забудьте, что я это сказал, хорошо?

Капитан кивнул, не желая вдаваться в подробности. И Человек-паук на пару с Дэдпулом покинули помещение. У парня была своя комната на кэриере, но он ей пользовался очень редко и то, только чтобы бросить там сменную одежду, туда они и направились.

— Паучок, а Паучок? Ты уверен, что мне стоит переодеваться? — повис на руке героя наёмник, Питер порадовался паучьей силе. — Бен говорил, что я в этом платье хорошо выгляжу!

— Бен? — поморщившись переспросил Паук, стряхивая наёмника с руки, тот покачнулся, стараясь удержать равновесие на чудом уцелевших во время битвы каблуках.

— Франклин, — подсказал, выровнявшись, Уилсон.

— Ну конечно, кто же ещё, — закатил глаза Питер.

— Нет, я серьезно! Он та ещё кобелина, — поделился наболевшим болтливый наёмник. — А его шуточки об отцах-основателях! Тебе лучше такого и не слышать. О, вспомни чёрта!

— Дэдпул, я никогда не поверю, — начал Питер как раз, когда они заходили в его комнату. Он повернулся к наёмнику, за которым в тот момент закрывалась дверь, да так и замер — за мужчиной витала полупрозрачная фигура Отца-Основателя.

— Я слышал, что ты в этом очаровательном образе, и не мог пройти мимо, — заявило видение, обращаясь к Уилсону.

— Вот! Я же говорил, а Паучок мне не верит! Напомни мне ещё раз, почему почти никто тебя не видит?

— Думаю, это как-то связано со способностями, жизненным опытом…а может с гороскопом? Я не помню, — признался Франклин. — Так ты ради этого юноши так нарядился? Ох уж современные нравы! Но я не могу его винить, твоё очарование в этом образе необъяснимо, но от него не укрыться.

— Даже если бы и было у меня какое-то очарование, то сейчас оно было бы разрушено, потому что Паучок и так считает меня ненормальным, а сейчас я разговариваю с несуществующим президентом.

— Бенджамин Франклин не был президентом, — автоматически поправил Пит, так же автоматически извиняясь перед привидением за наёмника. — Простите, сэр.

— О, ничего, я и сам устаю ему напоминать, — заверил парня основатель и добавил, глядя на Уэйда. — Он меня видит, между прочим.

— Вы правда тот самый Франклин? — с восхищением уставился на привидение герой.

— Ну, учитывая количество Франклинов в Американской истории, вопрос несколько расплывчат, но вы знаете, что я не президент, значит, наверное, да — тот самый, — улыбнулся Бен, польщённый вниманием молодого героя.

— Это такая честь, сэр! Разрешите пожать вам руку?

— Боюсь, это невозможно физически, — развёл руками Франклин.

— Простите, я не подумал. Боже, это невероятно!

— Поздравляю, — буркнул наёмник. — Можете теперь отрыть свой маленький извращенский клуб любителей истории или лучше сразу уединитесь где-нибудь!

Питер непонимающе уставился на мужчину. Бенджамин, в свою очередь, понимающе усмехнулся. Подплыв к герою поближе, он сделал вид, что кладёт руку на плечо юноши.

— Знаете, молодой человек, мне так редко удаётся с кем-нибудь поболтать. Доктор Стрэндж и тот шотландец порой бывают не очень сговорчивыми собеседниками, — драматично взглянув на героя в маске, он продолжил. — Иногда так хочется простого общения…

— Так, ты! — не выдержал Уилсон. — Убери свои эфемерные конечности от Паучка, ты старый бабник! Иди дальше подкатывай к красоткам!

— А толку-то, они меня не видят. И я бы попросил — эфирные, а не эфемерные!

— Видят, не видят, какая тебе разница, ты ж их насквозь пролетаешь.

— Дэдпул! Это грубо, это же Бенджамин Франклин, как ты мог предположить, что он ко мне…

— Всё в порядке, юноша. Уэйд меня неплохо знает, — успокоил его призрак.

Питер в шоке смотрел теперь на него, но, как всегда, маска скрывала его эмоции.

— Он стал немного резковат из-за того, что ревнует, но, мне кажется, совершенно напрасно. Сравнивая старое привидение в давно вышедшем из моды костюме и молодого солдата в хорошей форме и неотразимом наряде… Что ж, ничего удивительного, что вы отдаёте свои предпочтения второму, впрочем, ваш интерес к моей личности мне лестен, так что с удовольствием бы с вами поболтал как-нибудь без лишних ушей.

— Я не отдаю никаких предпочтений, — начал было молодой человек, но призрак его перебил.

— Нет, нет, нет, не надо спорить, я такие вещи чувствую, видите ли, я существую в форме некой энергии, и это помогает мне в подобных ситуациях увидеть истину.

— Переведи всю эту хрень на человеческий, будь добр, Бен, — попросил Дэдпул, которого бесило, когда этот недопрезидент начинал говорить подобным образом. Франклин закатил глаза, но со вздохом пояснил:

— Я говорю, что ты ревнуешь напрасно, мальчику я интересен в историческом плане, а ты вот в том самом, и я это точно знаю, потому что ваши человеческие эмоции существуют в той же форме, что и я сам.

— О, — начал переваривать информацию Уилсон. – О!

— Что? — сделал круглые глаза Паркер. — Это не… Я не… В смысле, это бессмыслица какая-то!

— Пожалуй, я вас оставлю, — сделал заключение Бенджамин. – Ах, да. Чудесный вырез, Уэйд, парень с него глаз не сводит последние пару минут.

И на этой светлой ноте привидение уплыло через пол. Там, где-то недалеко, должна была быть каюта Наташи.

— Вырез, значит? — чересчур радостно спросил Уилсон. Питер не видел смысла отнекиваться, призрак сдал его с потрохами, и ему, кажется, расхотелось подробнее узнавать историю США.

— Он подчёркивает твою мускулатуру? — предложил пояснение юноша. — Не всем дано так накачаться…

— Угу, сугубо анатомический интерес, да? — издевательски уточнил наёмник. – Хэй, так может, мне оставить платье? Можешь изучить меня полностью! Устроим игру — Монро и сумасшедший учёный!

(Слышал бы тебя сейчас Соколиный Глаз — его бы стошнило!)  
[К счастью, его сейчас здесь нет, так что давайте сосредоточимся на чем-то более приятном. Мы нравимся Паучку! ]  
(Ну, или по крайней мере он одобряет наши грудные мышцы.)  
[Да ты охренеть какой романтик…]  
(Эй, я реалист. Ну или пессимист, в нашем случае это одно и то же.)

Питер опять был рад наличию маски, так как мог уже чувствовать лёгкий румянец, вызванный смущением от подставы Бена и визуализацией предложения наёмника. Вообще, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, фигура Уилсона всегда вызывала у Питера интерес и зависть. Интерес преимущественно. И не сказать, чтобы этот интерес имел чисто эстетический характер. Да, Дэдпул и раньше напяливал женские тряпки, но обычно нелепые наряды тот надевал поверх костюма, а сегодня вот пожалуйста — на голое тело. На нём даже белья не было! Но суть не в этом. Платье было недлинным, открывало ноги, рукавов не было, и ещё этот вырез — в общем, все мышцы напоказ, а уж во время сражения! Пару раз парень отвлекался, наблюдая, как под покрытой шрамами и ранами кожей перекатываются стальные мышцы, как нелепо, но интригующе смотрится лёгкая ткань на разогретом дракой теле. А шрамы, ну и что? Паркер не считал это чем-то ужасным, у всех героев есть шрамы, ну, кроме Росомахи, может быть, на том всё как на собаке заживает. Просто шрамы Дэдпула были многочисленнее, и не все из них были шрамами, где-то кожа была воспалена, где-то даже виднелась иногда кровь. Ладно, порой его кожа была не самым приятным зрелищем, но Пит видел её не в первый раз, так что он давно привык и стал замечать вещи куда более важные. Мышцы, например, выносливость, мастерство и, как ни странно, чувство юмора. За чувство юмора самого Пита многие недолюбливали, так что, вероятно, это роднило их с наёмником.

Суть в том, что Франклин сейчас нигде не соврал, и как из этого выпутаться, Паук не знал. А Уилсон тем временем пытался решить, что делать и как понять, прав был Бен или нет. Он попытался изобразить то, как женщины призывно поводят плечами и выставляют напоказ ноги, но взглянув на свои ноги при свете дневных ламп, поморщился, почувствовав себя как-то по-идиотски.

(Это твоё перманентное состояние, Уилсон.)

— Ага, спасибо, ты очень помог, — буркнул в ответ голосу Уэйд. Видя, что паук никак не реагирует на подначки, мужчина немного приуныл, ещё и парик этот опять сбился и начал лезть в глаза-нос-рот и так далее. Наёмник стянул надоевший аксессуар и почесал голову.

— Вот это сейчас к образу Мэрилин вообще не подошло, — отметил Питер.

— Ладно, Паучок, я понял, Бен что-то там попутал, так что давай уже одежду и… А!

Сделав пару шагов по направлению к герою, дабы получить наконец обещанную одежду, мужчина понял, что начинает падать — каблуки выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы сдаться. Уэйд неловко взмахнул руками и…

— Поймал, — констатировал факт Человек-паук. Их положение теперь больше походило на объятье.

— Опять, — добавил Уилсон.

— Если у нас появится такая привычка, то начнут появляться проблемы с тим-апами.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Уэйд всё ещё полулежал на своём герое, Питер всё ещё его не отпускал. Тогда мозг наёмника сработал привычным образом.

(Да-да, именно тем самым перманентным «идиотским» образом)  
[Да ладно тебе, классная была идея! ]

— А в фильмах в такой момент обычно… — и он, вытянув губы трубочкой и зажмурив глаза полез к Паучку. Выглядело смешно, но парень удержался и не заржал. Поразмыслив и решив, что ситуация и так уже достаточно смущающая, и что-то ещё ей уже не повредит, поставил наёмника нормально на ноги, и закатал маску. Себе, разумеется, на Уилсоне маски весь день не было.

— Ладно, ладно, понял, одева… — того, что его заткнут столь желанным образом, Дэдпул никак не ожидал. Мысленно отметив, что такие действия со стороны Паучка ненормальны, он, тем не менее, не стал отказываться от предоставленных возможностей. Он быстро сориентировался, обхватив голову героя и углубляя поцелуй, в надежде, что ему не откусят язык и не попробуют накачать ядом: и то и другое уже случалось ранее с некоторыми дамочками, и это было неприятно. Язык был на месте, вкуса яда не ощущалась, голова кружилась, но точно не от наркотического воздействия. В общем, это был действительно поцелуй, а не попытка его отрубить. Настоящий поцелуй, в котором партнёр принимал активное участие, языком вытворяя такое, что Уэйд начинал сомневаться в том, не приглючивается ли это всё ему. Одна рука супергероя лежала у наёмника на талии, а вот местонахождение другой какое-то время было для мужчины загадкой, пока та самая рука не оказалась на его бедре, задирая порядком пострадавшую в разборках с пришельцами юбку. Когда эта рука начала не просто там находиться, но будто бы ощупывать его бедренную мышцу, Уилсон чуть ли не подпрыгнул и попятился, осознавая, что что-то тут не так.

— Это всё платье, да? Нет, подожди, может Бен что-то там со своей энергией не так сделал! Не надо было ему рядом с тобой находится. Хотя если это из-за платья, то ладно, но это не может быть из-за него, потому что это же я, да? Фредди Крюгер в платье, или типа того. Или те инопланетяне чем-то тебя жахнули. Нужно, наверное, к этому Стрэнджу пойти, он такие вещи разруливает. Хотя, лучше бы это было просто из-за платья. Но ведь такого быть не может? Костюм горничной вот не сработал. А тут ещё столько кожи… Да, так о чём я? А, надо бы к Доктору тебя, а то ведь это ненормально, хотя я не против, но тогда будет как бы не по-настоящему и…

— Стоп, — потребовал Питер, который с трудом понимал, о чём говорит мужчина. — Что ты несёшь?

— А? Ну ты меня только что… А я ведь не…ну и…

— Ты обычно как-то красноречивее, — с подозрением отметил молодой человек.

— А ты обычно как-то, — Уэйд изобразил руками какую-то фигуру, не зная, как назвать то, что он имел в виду.

— Ты сам начал, — пожал плечами парень.

— Так я всегда начинаю, но ты всегда всё на корню и обрубаешь.

— И в чём же сейчас тогда проблема? — начал раздражаться парень. В основном из-за того, правда, раздражался, что начинал чувствовать себя неуютно. Так случается, когда на что-то решишься, а на тебя потом смотрят, будто ты ненормальный.

— Но на тебя ведь чем-то воздействовали! — возмутился наёмник, жалея, что слишком любит Паучка, чтобы воспользоваться случаем по полной.

— Ничем на меня не воздействовали, — отпирался герой.

— Ага, ты просто так вдруг решил маньяка поцеловать!

— Ты не маньяк, — возразил машинально Питер.

— Ну ладно, наёмный убийца, не придирайся к терминологии.

— Ты не… Ну, сегодня ты убивал ведь только роботов, да? — неуверенно, но всё же попытался возразить юноша. Уэйд отвёл взгляд.

— Неважно, главное, что ты не в себе, — закончил мысль Уилсон.

— Я в себе, в смысле, со мной всё в полном порядке, — заверил парень.

— Да ты что? И если я сделаю вот так, то всё будет тоже в порядке? — мужчина снова подошёл к Человеку-пауку и притянул его, вовлекая в поцелуй, впрочем, быстро отстраняясь.

— Да, в целом, в порядке, только слишком быстро, — сделал вывод парень.

— Нет, нет, не в порядке! Видишь, ты не должен так реагировать. Посмотри на меня, это ненормально.

— Почему? — уточнил Пит, незаметно оттесняя наёмника к стене, тот ничего не заметил, был слишком занят мыслительной деятельностью.

— Ну, я же Дэдпул.

— А я Человек-паук и, согласись, эта информация ни для тебя, ни для меня не новость. И проблемой тоже не является.

— Я мужчина, — продолжил аргументацию Уилсон.

— Я заметил.

— И?

— Что «и»? Мне медаль тебе за это дать, что ли? — не понял парень.

— Ты же по рыженьким да по блондиночкам.

— Это мы перешли к тому, что ты лысый? Брюс Уиллис тоже не модель для рекламы шампуней, ему это не мешает, — пожал плечами Паркер.

— Нет, — чуть не взвыл Уэйд. — Это всё ещё о том, что я мужчина!

— Тебя это беспокоит? — наигранно серьёзно спросил Питер.

— Что? — опешил наёмник. – Нет! Это тебя беспокоит.

— Нет, не беспокоит.

— Беспокоит. Раньше точно беспокоило.

— Не беспокоило, можешь у Шторма спросить, — признался Паук.

— Ты с Факелом? ..

— Не спрашивай о подробностях, — посоветовал герой. — Ещё какие-то причины?

— Я в платье, — сказал он это так, будто сей факт был прописной истинной того, почему поведение Паучка можно считать неадекватным.

— Сам виноват, нечего было его надевать. К моим проблемам это не относится.

— Раньше ты был не в восторге от моих нарядов, — лицо наёмника так и говорило: «Ага! Попался, тут-то не отвертишься!».

— Я хоть раз сказал тебе от них избавиться? — только после этой фразы Дэдпул заметил, что прижат к стене, и чужое колено расположилось где-то между его ног. Он сглотнул, вот так вот ощущает себя тот, кого загнали в угол. Проблема была только в том, что ситуация была слишком желанна, чтобы быть настоящей.

— Нет? — ответил на вопрос мужчина, но слишком неуверенно. Рука героя снова оказалась на бедре, но пока была неподвижна.

— Нет, — подтвердил парень. — Что-то ещё?

— М-м, — задумался Уилсон. У него оставалась ещё пара аргументов. — У меня кожа, будто через мясорубку пропустили.

— Сколько раз мы уже работали вместе? Я уже даже не замечаю особенностей твоей кожи, — Питер окинул взглядом видимые участки тела, коих, спасибо платью, было много. Он отметил, как пошевелился кадык, как чуть напряглись мышцы шеи, и как при этом интересно падал свет на кожу мужчины. Не вовремя Паркер вспомнил, что он фотограф, руки так и чесались запечатлеть момент. Он вслух добавил: — К тому же очень интересная игра света получается.

— Э? — растерялся киллер.

— Если это всё, то мы могли бы продолжить, — предложил герой, возобновляя своеобразный массаж, начатый ранее при поцелуе.

\- Нет!

[Что значит «нет»? Да! ]  
(Поддерживаю! «Да» — всему, чтобы там Паучок ни предложил.)

— Нет? На которую из частей? — нахмурился парень, начиная подозревать, что мог неправильно истолковать вечные подкаты наёмника.

— На первую! То есть на обе, но потому что ты не в себе, — пояснил наёмник, впрочем, уже чувствуя, что «массаж», не проходит бесследно — некоторые части его тела кричали «Да!» так же активно, как ребята в его голове.

— Ну и что же ещё?

— Я психически неуравновешен!

— У тебя есть справка? — потешался паук.

— Нет. А у тебя есть сомнения?

Питер в этот раз тяжело вздохнул, оставляя полюбившуюся ногу в покое и чуть отстраняясь.

— Уэйд, послушай, — наёмник аж вздрогнул, когда герой назвал его по имени. — Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься всем этим сказать, но я ещё раз скажу — я в полном адеквате. И если ты уже забыл, то сразу по прибытии на кэриер у нас было медобследование, так что со мной точно всё в порядке. Эту часть мы прояснили? Теперь к остальному. Просто скажи да или нет, потому что мне начинает казаться, что я тебя неправильно понял. Итак, мне отвалить?

Уэйд мысленно чертыхнулся, и голоса вместе с ним, он действительно забыл, что всех Мстителей проверили медики и не только, а значит, Паучок был здоров и в своём уме. А это уже значит, что всё, что происходило, было по-настоящему, а Уэйд всё испортил.

(Идиот.)  
[Диагноз окончателен! ]

— Но как же? Я ведь…

— Да или нет? — твёрдо потребовал Питер.

(Кто бы мог подумать, что этот малыш может быть таким.)  
[Наверняка у Факела научился! ]

— Нет, — вспомнив вопрос, всё же ответил наёмник.

— Хорошо. Мы можем продолжить? — видя, как Уилсон набирает в лёгкие воздуха, парень напомнил: — Да или нет.

— Да, — не веря в происходящее выдавил Уэйд.

И так поцелуй возобновился, руки Паучка ненавязчиво скользнули под одежду наёмника, поглаживая покрытое шрамами тело то тут, то там. Бедро потёрлось о прикрытый ещё платьем пах. Уилсон шумно втянул носом воздух, но от желанных губ не оторвался. Когда воздуха стало не хватать, они всё же расцепились.

— Платье, конечно, здорово подчеркивает все эти твои мышцы, и Бен был прав насчёт выреза, но думаю, тебе всё же сейчас будет лучше без него, — и платье полетело прочь, куда-то туда же отправились туфли, так как стоять на обломанных каблуках было наёмнику не в радость, да и без платья вообще нелепо выглядело.

— Кхм, — прочистил горло мужчина. — Может, хоть свет выключить?

— А может не надо? — окинув партнёра голодным взглядом, ответил парень, снова прижимаясь к наёмнику и занимая его губы чем-то поважнее глупых предложений.

(Когда мечты сбываются, нечего пререкаться.)

Уэйд прислушался к голосу и решил не спорить, хотя чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, некомфортно при полном освещении и таком же обнажении. Но дискомфорт стал быстро улетучиваться, когда в процессе поцелуя ему удалось избавить Паучка от верхней части костюма, конечно, поцелуй пришлось ненадолго прервать, но оно того стоило — молодое, стройное, подтянутое тело с хорошо очерченными мышцами и идеально гладкой кожей. Да, это стоило чего угодно хотя бы потому, что по Паучку наёмник сох уже не первый год.

Как они оказались на узкой кровати, расположенной всё в той же необжитой Пауком комнате, Уилсон не уловил, но теперь они оба были обнажены, и его всё устраивало. Только маска всё ещё прикрывала половину лица героя, но и это вскоре перестало волновать мужчину, потому что нижняя часть этого самого лица принялась вытворять что-то непривычное. Питер начал с лица и продолжил спускаться всё ниже и ниже короткими поцелуями. Руками он в это время оглаживал те части, которые в маршрут его губ не вошли. Он всё ещё восхищался фигурой наёмника, считая нужным отдать должное его достоинствам, к тому же это помогло заставить Уэйда позабыть про свет и прочее.

В какой-то момент мужчина под героем не выдержал, и в мгновение ока они поменялись позициями. Уже Паркер лежал под Уилсоном, чувствуя на себе изучающие прикосновения. Уэйд же пытался запомнить каждый изгиб, каждую родинку обожаемого героя, так как не верил в то, что подобное может повториться. Так в своём тщательном «изучении» Уилсон добрался до самого главного, и оно самое радостно приветствовало его, встав по стойке смирно. Мужчина плотоядно улыбнулся, и вот уже в следующий момент юный герой мог наслаждаться лучшим в своей жизни минетом.

— Уэйд, подожди, — мужчина между его ног застыл. — Поднимись сюда.

Парень притянул любовника к себе, снова целуя, ощущая непривычный вкус на губах мужчины.

— У меня ничего тут нет для… Ну, ты знаешь, так что, — он спустился рукой между их тел, нащупывая прижавшиеся друг к другу органы и на пробу провёл по ним, чуть сжимая. Уэйд простонал, вскоре его рука присоединилась к действу.

Когда они оба достигли пика, Уилсон расслабленно повалился поверх своего любовника. Полежав немного и отдышавшись, к счастью для Паучка его сила позволила расслабиться даже с лежащим поверх него наёмником, они всё же нехотя встали. Натянув костюм Человека-паука, парень протянул Дэдпулу свою гражданскую одежду, толстовка в целом подошла, а вот штаны были коротковаты, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Пока мужчина одевался, молодой человек размышлял, ещё раз поразглядывав тело наёмника.

— Пока мы не покинули одно из немногих уединённых мест на этом корабле, я хотел кое-что сказать, — начал он.

— Никому ни слова, иначе моя жизнь превратится в ад? — предположил безрадостно Уэйд.

— Нет, не это, — юноша встал напротив наёмника и протянул ему руку. — Питер.

Уилсон несколько мгновений тупо пялился на руку героя, но потом всё же пожал её.

— Уэйд.

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — Пит засмеялся. — Знаешь, я тут подумал, раз уж у нас всё идёт в неправильном порядке, то почему бы нам не поужинать как-нибудь вместе?

— В смысле, как свидание?

— В смысле — свидание, — не оставил альтернатив молодой герой. Потом улыбнулся ещё шире: — Да или нет?

(Да!)  
[Да! Чёрт тебя дери, только попробуй сейчас налажать! Да! ]

— Да!


	2. Теория

У Уэйда было две теории. Согласно первой — Паучку нравился его образ в платьях. Согласно второй — Паучку нравилось, когда он пародирует известных женщин. На самом деле, была ещё и третья теория, но она была слишком желанной, чтобы быть правдой.

[Да-да, намотай сопли на кулак. Третья теория — это мечты девочки-тинейджера, которая живёт внутри этого жополицего бугая и готова пищать каждый раз при вид Человека-паука.]

(Полегче, квадратный. Внутри этого парня живём мы…)

[Да ну тебя нафиг!]

Итак, Уэйд поставил себе цель выяснить, что же так привлекло Питера в их первый раз — платье как таковое или образ известной красавицы. Конечно, Паучок заверял Дэдпула в том, что он вполне осознанно затащил его в постель. Однако это и стало причиной возникновений теорий, ведь не мог же герой вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, захотеть Уилсона, верно? У всего есть причины, так и у неожиданных желаний Паучка должны быть предпосылки. Кинк на платья, например. Прояснить это нужно было успеть до их первого свидания.

Попытка номер один была предпринята довольно быстро. Уэйд нацепил платье поверх костюма и отправился на патруль вместе с Человеком-пауком. Парень впечатлён не был и заявил, что либо Уилсон снимает платье, либо патрулировать герой будет один. Наёмник нехотя расстался с платьем. Он ожидал хотя бы немного более хорошей реакции, в конце концов, в прошлый раз парень с него глаз не сводил, а про декольте даже Бен заметил! С тяжёлым вздохом Уэйд вычеркнул первую теорию из своего списка.

Попытка номер два была предпринята двумя часами позже, когда они так удачно оказались неподалёку от здания под снос. Вспомнив прекрасный образ певицы, Дэдпул забрался на шар-бабу и с громким пением… Врезался в Паучка. Питер не оценил такого поведения, только паучье чутьё спасло его от перелома позвоночника. Крик «Уэйд!» ближайшая пара кварталов запомнит надолго, так же как и спина Паркера долго ещё будет помнить это столкновение. С ещё более тяжёлым вздохом…

(Оцените размер наших лёгких!)

[Ага, если провалится третья теория, а она просто не может выжить, нам придётся отращивать третье лёгкое. Вздыхать ЕЩЁ тяжелее просто уже физически невозможно.]

(А мы очень постараемся!)

… Наёмник вычеркнул и вторую теорию.

На следующий день на свидание Уэйд шёл в несколько подавленном настроении, по всему выходило, что ни платье, ни пение не помогут ему завоевать сердце любимого героя. Видимо, их предыдущий удачный постельный опыт объяснялся чем-нибудь банальным, вроде накопившегося адреналина или воздействия всяких там эфирных/эфимерных личностей, живущих на одной волне с эмоциями. Надев с горя простые джинсы да чёрную, без изысков, футболку, он готовился к неизбежному. Он даже не стал замарачиваться с маской. Ради бога, Питер видел его в платье на голое тело, да потом и вовсе без платья, так что чего уж теперь терять. А остальным придётся потерпеть. По крайней мере, никому не придёт в голову подойти к их столику и увести его Паучка.  
(Хм, а вдруг он под маской тоже не модель? Может, мы друг друга нашли?)  
[Ага, конечно, мы типа фанфиков не читаем и что к чему не знаем.]  
(Шуш! Не порти интригу!)  
«Оба, цыц! Вы мешаете мне страдать!», — мысленно прикрикнул на голоса Уэйд и продолжил свой долгий, наполненный переживаниями путь.

Они договорились встретиться у кафе. Вернее, туда пригласил его Питер. На месте мужчина был удивлён — парень позвал его, оказывается, в караоке-бар. Ещё больше поражён был наёмник, когда к нему подошёл молодой человек с густой шевелюрой и красивыми глазами цвета шоколада.

— Отлично выглядишь, Уэйд, — тихо поприветствовал парень, по-доброму ему улыбаясь.

— Пит? — мужчина смотрел на него с отвисшей челюстью.

—Угу, — юноша всё ещё улыбался. — Надеюсь, ты не разочарован? У тебя хороший голос, поэтому я решил, что караоке нам подойдёт.

(Ооо, малышу нравится наш голос! Значит, теория о певицах!)  
У самого наёмника всё ещё были проблемы с артикуляцией, он переваривал увиденное. Питер был идеален не только телом. Во всяком случае, идеальным его видел Уилсон.

— Хорошо, что ты не в платье, — продолжил парень. — Не хотел бы я весь вечер волноваться, что кто-нибудь будет пялиться на твоё декольте.

[Ха, ему нравятся платья! Первая теория!]

— Хотя, я и так буду волноваться, ты отлично смотришься в обтягивающей футболке. Иногда я завидую твоим мышцам, — признался Паркер. Потом с хитрой улыбкой добавил: — Впрочем, большую часть времени отнюдь не зависть занимает мои мысли.

«Выкусите! Третья теория — ему нравлюсь я!» — мысленно показал язык голосам Уэйд, его внутренний голос был подозрительно близок к фанатскому визгу. Вслух же он сказал, заключая героя в свои медвежьи объятья: — Всё для тебя, Питти. Всё для тебя!

После чего он освободил парня, немного поиграв мышцами на руках. Молодой герой рассмеялся, не отрывая, тем не менее, взгляда от рельефного тела. И так, в хорошем настроении, они зашли в бар. Такого дуэта это караоке ещё не видело.

(Не слышало.)

[И не ощущало.]

«Ну, кто же знал, что на Паучка так действует алкоголь!»


End file.
